


Crush

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader is a mutant that decides to join the Avengers. She meets both Steve and Peter while walking the grounds, and both guys immediately develop a crush on her. When she makes a choice, it causes tension in the team.Requested by Ireenee





	1. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the Avengers when she volunteers for the team.

"So this is the infamous Avengers Compound?" You climbed out of your car at the front of the building, amazed at how massive the grounds were. In many ways it put Professor Xavier’s mansion to shame.

A gentleman in a black suit walked up. “Hi, I’m Happy Hogan, head of security.”

You shook the guy’s hand. “Hi Happy. I’m _____ _____. Former teacher of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. I’m looking forward to joining the team.”

“I imagine this must feel similar to what you did at the school.” He lead you towards the building for the tour.

“Actually, no. Here I don’t have to come up with a lesson plan alongside a battle plan. Nor do I have to worry about a kid sneezing and accidentally killing me with their mutation.” You chuckled as you followed down the hall stopping at the first opening.

It was a large room clearly meant to be a common area, with a kitchen on one side and a gathering of seating in front of a tv on the other. A few people were sitting around and stopped what they were doing to watch you and Happy walk in.

“This is the main common room/kitchen. A few of your new team members are already gathered here." Happy raised his voice so everyone in the room could hear. "Guys, this is _____, the teacher from Xavier's school. _____, I'd like you to meet Tony, Wanda, Nat, and Clint."

You gave a wave to the room. "Hey! Looking forward to a different change in craziness."

"Must be a lot quieter than the school." Nat observed.

"That it is. But at least now I don't have to try to chase people that can walk through walls." You stepped further into the room. "Which is damn impossible when you can't do it yourself."

Nat and Clint chuckled while Tony strolled over. "So what can you do?"

"I can create a massive energy wave that can destroy for miles."

Tony immediately took a step back, causing you to laugh.

"Don't worry, Stark. I have to actively try to use my mutation." You turned around at the sound of footsteps entering the room and found yourself face to face with the one and only Captain America. He was far more attractive in person than you had anticipated. It might be harder working on this team than you thought. "Hi! I'm _____."

In true gentleman fashion, Steve Rogers shook your hand. "Nice to meet you, ____. I'm Steve, though I'm sure you already know that."

"I may have heard it somewhere along the line." You gave him a smile.

If you didn't know any better, you could have sworn he blushed at your words. "Well, we're always glad to have new people join us. Happy, I could take over the tour unless there are some specifics you need to tell her."

"Not at this time, Cap. I can go get her paperwork organized while you show her around. Thanks!" Happy left through the other side of the room. 

"So how do you cause your energy wave?" Tony picked up where you had left off.

"I have to bang my forearms together. Which makes it easy to never use my mutation on accident. Arclight's mutation is similar to mine, but in her hands. She has to wear gloves and be constantly aware to not start clapping."

"That must be tough," Steve observed.

You nodded your head. "Mutants like myself have it easy. Our mutation does manifest on the outside and it's fairly easy not to hurt someone on accident. Others aren't so lucky."

"Is that why you taught at the school."

"For the most part. But also because there are only so few safe places for mutants to be themselves."

"So why did you leave?" Steve moved to lean against the couch as you two talked, the team slowly noticing how he seemed in no rush to lead you around the compound and back to Happy.

"More and more graduates wanted to become X-Men and/or teachers. Our facility is only so big and Xavier's not quite ready to expand the campus. So I thought I would give others the opportunity I once had." You subconsciously took a step closer as you talked.

"That's really generous of you."

"So do you have a superhero name?" Tony interrupted, causing you to turn away from Steve. Which caused him to frown before catching himself.

"Can't say that I do. The kids used to call me Sonic."

"Like the Hedgehog?" You spun once more at the new voice to find a kid no older than your former students walking in. 

"Uh, no. Short for Sonic Boom. Since whenever I used my mutation that's exactly what happened."

"Oh, that's cool!" The kid strolled over and held out his hand. "I'm Peter Parker, btw."

"Hey Peter Parker. I'm ____. Nice to meet you." You shook the kid's hand, surprised at how strong his grip was. "Are you an Avenger?"

"Uh, yeah totally!" Tony snorted while you notice Wanda smiling fondly. "What? I am!"

"That's cool. Are you a mutant also?" You were under the impression you would be the teams first mutant as Wanda was technically a mutate (according to Professor Xavier's research), but this kid could have joined a day or two before you.

"No, no. Not that that's bad or anything!" The poor kid thought he put his foot in his mouth.

"Hey, breath." You placed your hand on Peter's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Words flow better that way."

He gave an embarrassed chuckled and started again. "No, I was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Oh! Well just when I think I've heard of everything, the world never ceases to amaze me. But hey, that's really cool! To not only survive something of that degree but it gave you the ability to help others." You squeezed his shoulder before pulling your hand away. "I don't know too many kids in your position that would have done the same. Mutants have years to get used to what they are before they decide how they want to use their powers."

Peter gave a weird grimace. "I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen."

You quickly hid the smile that threatened to cross your face, remembering how your former students would have reacted. "I'm sorry, Peter. Up until recently I was teaching at a boarding school. But hey, looking young is never a bad thing. In fact, it'll work to your favor later in life."

That seemed to appease him and he lit up once more. "So you're the new person joining? That's really cool. I could show you around if you want."

"Thanks, Peter. But Steve said he was going to do that."

"Oh, ok." It was obvious Peter was crestfallen.

"Know what, Queens? Why don't you go ahead and show _____ around. I need to find Sam and Bucky about an upcoming mission anyway. If that's ok with you, _____?" Steve easily looked over Peter's head to you and instantly you knew what he was doing. It warmed your heart to see Steve want to make his teammates happy and clearly giving the tour was going to send Parker over the moon. When Peter looked away for a moment, you winked at Steve.

"Sure, I completely understand Steve. No doubt once I settle in I'll be able to meet everyone on team better anyway. No need to rush it. What do you say, Parker? Care to show a girl around?"

Peter's face lit up like the sun. "Yeah, absolutely!"

He lead the way out of the room and everyone turned to look at Steve. Nat kicked it off.

"And here I thought only Peggy could make you look that way, Rogers."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Romanov." Steve turned towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh I think you do, Mr. Rogers," Tony teased. "You were looking like a love sick puppy. And correct me if I'm wrong, but did anyone else notice Cap frowning at me when I asked her a question."

"Oh, he certainly did!" Wanda chimed in. "And his thoughts!"

"Wanda!" Steve cried out but Wanda just giggled.

Clint, who had remained silent this whole time, looked over at Nat. "Am I the only one who noticed that Cap may have competition?"

Nat shook her head, "oh I noticed that as well. Nice of you to throw Parker a bone, but you're gonna break that poor kid's heart when he finds out you're hot for teacher."

"Goddamnit," Steve mumbled as he went to leave the room.

"Language!" Tony called after him and then immediately ducked to avoid the water bottle Steve chucked at him. "Hostile work environment!"

"Can it, Tin Man." Nat cut in. "You and I both know you'll need to have a sit down with Parker before his crush gets too big."

"It's fine, Widow. I'm sure _____'s had to deal with kids Parker's age having crushes on her before. If she needs help, then I'll step in."

"You better hope those words don't bite you in the ass."


	2. Spiderling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Peter under her wing, unaware of his feelings for her.

"That's it, Peter. Nice and gentle." You watched as Peter took the very hot lasagna from the oven and set it on the counter without a drop spilled. "Perfect! See? I told you cooking was easy."

Parker blushed. "Only because you helped me."

"Nonsense, you're really smart. You would have had this in no time." You ruffled the kid's hair and finished making the salad. 

Two months had passed since you joined the team, and Peter followed you around the compound like a little puppy. You found it adorable, reminding you of the students you had left behind. And like any former teacher, you took him under your wing to teach him the basic life skills that didn't come with avenging. Cooking had been a snap. Laundry, not so much. 

And when you didn't have Parker glued to your hip, you spent your time with the Avengers closer to your age. You, Wanda, and Nat became inseparable, having late girl nights out or in after missions (depending on how well the mission went and if anyone was badly damaged). You spent time in the labs with Tony and Bruce, teaching them how the X-Gene worked and why you were a mutant and Wanda was a mutate. Bucky and Clint taught you different ways of being a marksman. You and Sam compared stories of following your stupidly brave friends into danger (his being Cap and Bucky, yours having been Deadpool and Wolverine). And there was always one night a week dedicated to having dinner as the dysfunctional family you were. Not too dissimilar to how it had been at the mansion. 

Then there was Steve. You couldn't put your finger on it, but there was a very noticeable tension between you two everytime you were in the room together. The only time you had been able to ignore it was on missions since your focus was elsewhere. But the more you were around him, the more you wanted to know him. In more ways than one.

The problem was Peter. He was a great kid, but he made it damn near impossible to be alone around Cap to see for sure what was bubbling beneath the surface. Just when you thought you would have five minutes to talk, the kid would appear like he used a smoke bomb. And if you hadn't known any better, you could have sworn he was doing it on purpose. Like a spider cockblock. It was adorable, but eventually you'd have to put your foot down.

"Earth to ____!" Peter called out.

"Oh, sorry! Guess my thoughts ran away from me." You put the salad on the table and looked over at Peter. "What's next on the agenda?"

"The garlic bread."

"Right. Turn on the oven light and see what color they are."

"Golden brown."

"Perfect. The turn off the oven and pull the bread out. I'll finish setting up the table." You began setting the plates down when a second set of hands appeared.

"Here, let me help." Cap's deep voice was unmistakable. 

"Thanks, Steve. Could you grab the glasses for me?" You tilted your head to the side to look up and Steve's heart went into his throat. Each time he looked at you he was still caught off guard by how beautiful you were.

"Of course, doll." Steve watched in delight as his nickname for you caused you to smile shyly and look away. You could feel the heat rush to your cheeks and you tried to distract yourself with setting the napkins.

Unfortunately, Peter was still in the room. "Don't worry, Mr. Rogers. I got those for ____ already."

"Oh, thanks Peter. Well since the food's done, why don't you round everyone up while Steve and I get the drinks?"

"Oh. Uh, sure ______." Parker walked out of the room, looking back at the two of you once before leaving to find the others.

You sighed and went to set the food on the table. Steve came up behind you as you grabbed the lasagna. "Parker's a good kid."

"That he is. And a damn good student. He's been learning everything I've thrown at him with little resistance." You could feel Steve's body just an inch from yours and it took all your restraint not to turn around to face him.

"It was really good of you to take him under your wing, but I think you need a night off. What do you say to maybe hitting the town tonight? I know you usually head out with Wanda and Nat, but I was hoping maybe I could steal you from them just this once."

Was this real? Did Cap really ask you on a date? You looked over your shoulder at him and the tiny smirk you gave him was driving Steve wild. "I think I can make an escape for one night."

Steve smile lit up his whole face as the team began to file into the room. Winking at you, he grabbed the lasagna and took it over to the table. You followed, taking your normal spot in between him and Parker.

The family dinners were something you looked forward to every week, but now that a date was on the horizon the meal couldn't end soon enough. 

You and Steve kept sneaking glances at each other, "accidentally" brushing hands as you reached and passed food along, and pretty much drawing attention whether you meant to or not. Nat and Wanda didn't help.

"Oh, Wanda, we need to find that little black dress of yours for _____ to borrow. She'll look so amazing in it tonight. And then she can come out here and get the guys' opinions. Right, Rogers?"

Steve tried to fight the blush that was creeping into his face. "You three always look amazing when you go out."

"I swear, sometimes I think I'm just a life-size Barbie doll for you girls to dress up." You giggled.

"Not true!" Wanda objected. "You're also a way for us to live vicariously through since you're the only single gal here."

All three of you burst into laughter. "Well with the way you girls keep dolling me up, that won't last long. Eventually I'll get asked out on a date."

You and Steve exchanged a sly glance at this, but Peter expressed his unhappiness. "You shouldn't be looking for a boyfriend at a club. They- they'll just try to take advantage of you. You.... you should maybe date someone on the team."

Wanda covered her mouth to suppress the giggles while Nat nearly choked on her drink. They both could already tell you were heading that way with Steve, but what you didn't suspect was that Parker was referring to himself. "Well, that is certainly an idea. But if one of the guys and I do decide to date, we won't inform the team right away as.... well, as...."

"As the first few weeks to months a new couple is nauseating to be around." Finished Clint.

"You and Nat would know best," Bucky quipped.

You rolled your eyes and turned to Peter. "Don't worry. Whoever I date I'll make sure they treat me and my friends right. And if something about him doesn't seem right, I want you to be the first one to tell me."

"Or you could-" but he stopped himself as he looked around the table. Everyone had grown quiet as they realized Parker was about to admit his feelings. His face grew red with embarrassment and he fled the table.

"Peter, wait!" Sighing, you got up from the table. "Sorry, I better to fix this situation."

"Don't take too long. You'll be late for your date with Steve." Nat called after you.

"Nat!" Steve put his head in his hands as Bucky and Sam began to tease him.

Meanwhile, you raced down the hall after Peter. "Hey, kid. C'mon. Come back to dinner."

"No! And I'm not a kid!" He barged open the door to his room.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's hard for me to turn off that teacher part of me sometimes. Can we please talk?" You quietly closed the door. "Clearly something's been bothering you all during dinner."

"_____, you like me right?" Peter plopped onto his bed.

"Of course," you sat down next to him. 

"Then why don't you date me?" He looked up at your with his heart in his eyes. "You know I would treat you right."

You gave him a small smile. "I know, Peter. No one doubts that."

"Then why do you want to date Captain Rogers?! He's too old for you."

"Like I'm too old for you? Peter, you're the same age as some of my former students. It wouldn't work out."

"How do you know?! We could try!"

You gently took his hand. "No, Peter. We can't. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I do care for you, but like a younger brother."

His face contorted with anger. "It's just because of his body, isn't it?! Just like every other girl out there! I maybe leaner, but I still have muscles!"

Shock colored your features. "Peter! You know damn well this has nothing to do with looks!"

"Well it's not like you can have anything in common with someone over a hundred years old! Wasn't that proven when you tried to date Wolverine back on your old team?"

Your eyes grew wide and you dropped his hand. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard you talking to Wanda and Nat the other night. Just trading in one old man for another?"

You took a ragged breath and stood up from the bed. "Parker, I have no idea what the hell has gotten into you. But you better keep your damn nose out of my private life from now on."

"Easy to do since I'm not in it."

"Nor will you ever be!" You spun around and stormed out of Peter's room, racing for your own.

You had been looking forward to your date with Cap, but now all you wanted to do was cry over a lost friend.


	3. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Reader make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Found out I was going to be the Best Man (Woman? Person?) for my cousin's wedding and got hugely distracted! Then there was a merger going on in Game of Thrones Conquest and I'm in charge of an alliance. Handmaid's season finale was last week. Had to finish Chap 3 of Ronin. And yeah, squirrels at a rave. Squirrels at a rave.
> 
> BTW, hinted at smut in here.

You sat in your room for an hour before you remembered that you had left the dinner table to talk to Peter. Now both of you were missing and your date with Steve would start soon. 

It seemed silly to still want to go out with Steve after you just had to destroy Peter with the truth. And the way he brought up Logan, in such a hurtful manner, really stunned you. It was no surprise Parker had a crush on you, but you had blinded yourself to how deep it really was. And now you would have to work with him on missions. Him _and_ Steve. 

You weren't a stranger to unrequited love triangles. It's part of the reason why you and Logan didn't work out. But you just joined the Avengers and you couldn't keep leaving a team every time your love life got involved. You would just have to figure something out.

Making up your mind, you went down the hall to Steve's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and you could see he was already changed for your date. "Hey! Don't tell me you changed your mind?"

"Can I come in? I think we need to talk." His face fell at your seriousness and nodded, moving aside so you could enter the room. 

You sat on the end of his bed and took a deep breath, "listen, Rogers, I really like you and I was really looking forward to this date."

"But?" He closed the door and walked over to you.

"But if we do this, just know that it's going to get really awkward. In the compound and on the team."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would it-"

"Parker," you cut him off. "He- apparently he's in love with me. I thought it was some harmless crush, but he was very angry to find out that I was interested in you."

He took a deep breath and nodded his head before sitting down next to you. "I was afraid of that. Nat kept telling me and Tony to talk to him, but we didn't take it seriously."

"Neither did I, so don't blame yourself." You reached over and took Steve's hand. "But you didn't answer me. Would it bother you that Peter would be mad at us?"

He ran his thumb over the back of your hand. "The only person's opinion matters is yours. Do you still want to see if this is anything? I feel like ever since you entered the compound, there's been an unspoken dance between us. Do you want to see what's below that?"

"More than anything, Steve." You whispered, suddenly so acutely aware of how very alone you two were for the first time.

Steve leaned closer into your space and you tilted your head up to look in his bright blue eyes. He kept leaning until he was an inch from your lips, pulling away slightly when you tried to close the gap, a small smirk on his lips. "Say it."

"I want to be with you, Steve."

He leaned over again and this time it was to bury his nose in your hair. Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt the tips of his fingers now trace down your neck. "I couldn't hear you."

But you weren't able to answer right away. His fingers were entangled in your hair now while the other let go of your hand to make its way over to your waist. His grip was firm and it cause a flood of warmth to grow from deep down inside you. You let out a gasp in his ear.

"I'm sorry? I don't think that was an answer."

Oh, he was way more trouble than his persona let on. He tugged on your hair causing your head to tilt back and he began to slowly - painfully slow - kiss all down your neck.

"Say it." He growled into your ear.

Somehow you found your voice, "I want you, Rogers. Now."

That was all he needed before his lips pressed roughly onto yours. Your hands instantly shot out and wrapped around his neck to bring him closer. It didn't take long before you were lying down on the bed and Captain America was lying on top of you. He took his time, every movement perscise and torturous with how amazing they felt. And you couldn't get over how big he was. His broad shoulders and larger frame reminded you of - well, that wasn't important. You really can't compare America's ass to someone who was borderline an animal in bed. Both had their good points, but still vastly different.

When it was over, you found yourself out of breath with your head on Steve's chest as one of his hands played with your hair.

"Sorry, normally I would take someone out first and get to know them-"

"But we aren't exactly strangers and this clearly has been building up for a while," you finished for him.

He chuckled and you loved to hear the sound through his chest. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"You know we'll get maybe a few hours of peace before the team starts teasing us about this."

"What? Why? Were you planning on telling them how good I was?"

You giggled and playfully slapped at his arm. "I'm referring to the mind reader on the team. It'll be damn near impossible to keep our thoughts quiet."

"Oh, damn," Steve groaned. 

"We may be able to delay it for a little while. Let's quickly get dressed and sneak out of here to have that date you promised me."

"Do you really think that's going to work?"

"Can't hurt." You got out of the bed and began to change. 

"I'd rather just keep you in here all night," he grabbed your arm to keep you from pulling your pants up. "We never get quiet moments like this. Come back here and tell me about the school."

You gave him a soft smile and put the pants back on the floor. "Alright, what would you like to know?"

Steve tugged on your arm until you flopped back down next to him. "What classes were taught? Did you guys do field trips? Do you miss the other teachers?"

You smiled up at the ceiling as you talked. "We taught normal classes found at any school as well as a few others to help kids control their powers. We had gym class as well as training courses. There were regular visits to Dr Grey and Professor Xavier to make sure your powers weren't controlling you. We all loved the students; it was like a very large family. And as for field trips, only if you count taking X-Men trainees out in the field."

Steve chuckled and pulled you close. "And the teachers?"

"A good group. Jean and Hank were in charge of biology, chemistry, hell any science really. Piotr was a dean of sorts, making sure new students had everything they needed and that everyone got to their class on time. Cable taught weapon safety to the older students-"

"Weapon safety?!"

"Only to the older ones that had been selected to be X-Men. Steve, you need to remember that most of the students are already walking weapons. Capable of horrible things if left in the wrong hands."

"I guess you have a point. Any others?"

"Scott was in charge of a few classes, but not many of the staff cared for him. He can have a stick up his ass sometimes. And Logan was in charge of history, which made the most sense."

"How so?"

"He's even older than you, Cap." You sounded cheery, but Steve could see something just below the surface.

"Did he break your heart?"

You looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Did Logan break your heart?" He reached over and caressed your cheek so you were looking in his eyes.

"No, it was a complicated situation."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we tried to date, but he was still in love with someone else. Someone who couldn't be with him. And as long as we were at the school, we couldn't be. And he wouldn't leave the team that had given him so much. So I left on my own."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Wait, this other person worked with you?"

"Dr Jean Grey, Scott's wife." You gave him a rueful smile, "so I guess you could say this isn't my first love triangle."

Steve groaned and rolled onto his back. "Shit, I forgot about Parker there for a moment."

"I know. That's going to be a tricky mindfield to maneuver. Any ideas as to what we should do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Aren't you the team leader?"

"Cheeky. Very cheeky," he reached over and began to tickle you until you were breathless. "I guess you're right, nothing we can do about it now. Let's worry about it in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan, O' Captain, my Captain." You curled on your side to snuggle into Steve, his strong arms holding you close.


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high in the Avengers as Parker laments Reader and Steve dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone. I have been trying so hard to get my brain in the writing mode. But it's been unusually busy at work and I can only write on my work computer, my desktop in my room, or on my phone as I don't yet have a laptop. Hopefully out of this funk soon!

Parker had swung into the frey, ready to use his web shooters to tie down a few Hydra agents when his tether was cut and he hit the ground rolling. He barely stood back up in time to see a group of agents pointing their guns at him. 

Before he could even blink, you jumped down in front of Parker and banged your forearms together to shatter the weapons. Another control blast from you sent the group flying back. Looking over your shoulder, you watched Parker pull his mask away.

"You didn't have to jump in. I had it handled."

"Oh really? 'Cause it looked to me like you were disobeying the orders you were given. You were supposed to be helping Natasha."

"She had it covered!"

"And you were supposed to cover her!" You pulled his mask back down. "And keep this fucking thing on! No point in a mask if you keep taking the damn thing off."

"Guys," Steve's voice was clear in your comms, "we need to stay focused here. Parker, why did you leave your station?"

"Bite me," you heard Peter mumble. 

"Like one big happy family," Sam grumbled from the air.

"Yeah, except Dad's doing the babysitter and it's pissing off the kid she used to watch," Tony joked.

"Stark," You growled, "don't make me ruin another one of those stupid suits! Can we focus?!"

"We only have a small group of agents left," Sam responded before an ear shattered yell ran over the battlefield. "Never mind, Bruce got them. Let's head back everyone."

You helped Nat collect the intel needed before you, her, Sam, Steve, Bruce, and Peter climbed into the Quinjet. Stark would use his suit to meet you back at the compound. 

It was painfully, awkwardly quiet the entire flight back to New York. Steve stood next to Sam as he flew while you and Nat exchanged a look at Parker pacing back and forth. Once you touched down on top of the compound, he bolted out of the Quinjet and into the compound at record speed, racing by Happy without even a wave of his hand.

"What's wrong with the kid?"

Stark touched down next to the plane, "he's mad the babysitter doesn't have a crush on him."

You didn't even break your stride to turn towards Tony and bang your forearms together, causing him to fly off the compound roof. 

He managed to right himself up and land on the roof again. "Worth it."

You ignored him and turned back to Happy. "Can you talk to him? I figure since he's ok with you dating his aunt he might actually listen to you."

"I can try. What's the issue?"

"Peter has a crush on me and is upset I decided to date Steve instead."

"Ouch, poor kid. But I thought he was interested in a classmate? MJ?"

"This is the first I've heard anything about that. Maybe..." you trailed off.

"Maybe she didn't feel the same?" Happy finished.

"Yeah. Damn, that poor kid." You hung your head at the thought of all the heartbreak he must have been going through.

Happy put a hand on your shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault. You can't force feelings. And Parker should find someone closer to his age. Someone he can relate to. Besides, you and Cap make sense. I've never seen him happier."

"Thanks, Happy. You and Aunt May joining us tonight?" Your team had been a way for a week so you were overdue for a team dinner and then movie marathon. Wanda and Vision had been prepping all day in the kitchen for dinner and movie snacks while Bucky, Clint and Thor got the movie queue set up.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. Wanda's cooking is amazing." He waved at the team and walked off with Tony to go over a few security measures.

You headed towards your room to shower and change, trying to think about how you could smooth over the situation with Peter. You and Steve had been dating for three months now and the hostility towards the two of you only seemed to have gotten worse. To the point you were amazed all three of you were on a mission together. Tony joked, but he was the most worried on the team since he had always seen the kid as a son of his own. He had all the advice in the world - having been there, done that himself. But Parker didn't want to listen to anyone. It was getting to the point that Tony was seriously considering removing Peter from the team for a short while to cool off and think about college only.

Back in the common room, most of the team was gathered around the kitchen either cooking or sitting at the table. Sam pulled a beer from the fridge and you snatched it as you walked by.

"Yoink! Thanks, Wilson!" 

"Hey! That was mine!" He tried to grab for you, but you ducked out of the way while laughing.

"Was being the operative word," you smirked at him as you sat down next to Steve. Before Sam could take it back, you popped the cap off and took a swig.

"Aw damnit! Cap, can't you talk to her?"

"Oh, no!" Steve held up his hands, "don't get me in the middle of this. You need to fight you own battles, Sam."

Bucky stood next to Sam, "don't bother. He's clearly whipped. Steve's always been a sucker for a pretty face on a tough gal."

"Just like Sonic is a sucker for old geezers," Peter grumbled as he walked into the room.

Everyone froze and the conversation came to a dead stop as the air left the room. The Avengers slowly turned to look at you and Steve, noticing his disappointed look and your murderous rage. Tony decided to intervene.

"Hey Pete, not sure what the hell has gotten into you lately, but that's no way to address your fellow teammates." Tony waltz over to where Parker was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And if we're being honest, Cap is technically too old for anyone."

Peter shook the hand off. "I can't believe you're ok with this! She deserves someone better. Someone closer to her age."

You were at the end of your rope over Peter's attitude. "Well, normally I would agree but Tony and Pepper are together, Sam has a girlfriend, and Clint is married. Clearly by your logic Bucky and Thor aren't meant for me either. Guess my only other option is to date who I want and not listen to some damn kid just because he has an unrequited crush on me. Because if we're going by your logic - and dating only those close to my age - you don't fit either, Parker."

"Maybe you should have stayed with the other mutants. That way you'd only have to worry about your heart getting ripped out. How is Wolverine?"

You were seeing red and your hand slammed against the table, forgetting the beer bottle. It shattered, covering you, Steve, Nat, and Bruce in a foamy spray of beer. You stood up, not even caring about the beer dripping off of your clothes, and leveled a glare at Parker. But just behind him was Tony signally you to take a step back. 

Taking a deep breath, you turned and left the room in record time. Steve stood up to follow you, "Sonic, wait!"

"Can't believe all of you. But especially you, Steve." Cap froze in place and turned towards Parker. No one had heard him refer to Steve as anything other than Captain. "You knew I liked her and you still had to steal her away. Like you couldn't have anyone you wanted. She can't be happy with you!"

Bucky blinked and then turned to Tony. "Never thought I'd see the day where Steve killed a kid."

Before anyone could even blink, Steve was across the room and leaning down to Peter's height. "I don't care what you say about me. Yeah, I'm over a hundred years old. Go ahead and make those jokes. But you better think twice before you ever bad mouth _____ again or try to make her feel like shit over her choices."

And with that, Steve turned to race after you. The silence was deafening, stretching on for what seemed like hours when it had only been a minute or two. Finally, Tony spoke up. 

"Go pack, Kid. You're officially living off campus."


	5. Time-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker is asked to leave the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is being a bitch to find an ending to.

To say Peter leaving the compound made the situation more awkward was an understatement. While Steve went to calm you down from dinner, Parker began to argue loudly with Tony about being kicked out. 

“You’re not being kicked out of the Avengers, Kid. We just can’t have you in the compound if this is the way you’re going to treat other teammates. Sonic has every right to choose who she wants to date. And if you’re old enough to date you’re sure as shit old enough to respect her decision.”

“She should be the one leaving! She’s the newest!” Peter gestured angrily down the hall in the direction you had left.

“Yeah, but she’s not the one threatening to tear the team apart.” Tony ran a hand over his face. “How the hell did I become a parent without having a kid? It’s settled and done. You’re going back to your Aunt May’s apartment until you cool off.”

Peter stormed off to his room with Happy close behind. Luckily for Parker, his aunt had been late to dinner due to traffic and wasn’t a witness to his meltdown. But that made everything even worse once she arrived, only to be told by Tony they were immediately leaving back for her place.

“What do you mean “we’re leaving”? I just got here. Is there an emergency mission?” May looked at the remaining Avengers for answers.

Nat cleared her throat and threw Tony a death look. “Well?”

Tony sighed, “damnit.” Then he slowly approached May. “We, uh, we need to have Peter move out. Just for a little bit! There’s a complicated situation here and he didn’t take it well.”

“What do you mean? You’re kicking Pete out of the team?” May closed the distance and got in Tony’s face. “He loves this team and adores you. How can you kick him out?!”

“I’m not kicking him out of the team, just the compound. And just until things cool off. Ok, I will admit I should have talked to Peter sooner about what was going on, but that’s my fault. I didn’t take this seriously.”

“Take what seriously?!”

“Parker has a crush on me.” Everyone in the room turned to see you and Steve standing at the entrance from the hallway. “I noticed it at first but didn’t think anything of it as it wasn’t uncommon for my former students to develop those types of feelings. I was hoping it would have gone away on its own.”

“But….” May prompted.

“But when I announced that I was going on a date with Steve, Peter took it badly. He and I got into an ugly fight that night where we both said some hurtful things. I was hoping if I gave him space, he would have cooled off and we could have talked it through. Unfortunately, he’s just grown more hostile the longer Steve and I date. Tonight it finally came to a breaking point.”

“I can’t believe he would act that way. Pete’s a good kid.”

“He is and so very bright. But this was clearly a sore spot for him.”

“You can’t expect me to believe-” but she was cut off by the sound of Parker shouting at Happy, the voices drifting closer down the hallway. 

“This isn’t fair, Happy. I shouldn’t be the one leaving! If she had just stayed with the other mutants, she and I could have met on a mission or something similar. Then I would have had a better chance. Why does Steve have to ruin this?”

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!” May’s voice rang out. 

Her anger was so palpable that even Stark jumped in place.

“Did I hear correctly? You’re giving this poor girl a hard time because she won’t date you?”

Peter seemed to shrink into himself. The one thing he had always hated to do was upset his aunt. “Yeah, but you don’t understand.”

“Nope! Not another word. Get your things, we’re going home. Happy?”

“Right behind you, May.” He helped Peter grab the bags and all three made their way out the door.

The silence in the room felt heavy and uncomfortable as the remaining members of the team looked around at each other. Finally, you broke the tension. “I’m sorry. I should never have let it get this far. You had a great team here and Peter’s right: I should head back to the mansion.”

“Don’t say that,” Steve wrapped an arm around you. "You couldn't help how he felt or how he reacted to your decision. You can't control other people's reactions to what you want to do with your life."

You sighed. "I know, Steve. It's just.... he was such a good kid." 

"He is. But he still has some growing up to do."

"I know, I know." You repeated. Steve was right, but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

The next couple of days after Peter left were odd around the compound. Everyone kept expecting Peter to walk into the room on the ceiling or make some pop culture reference. Steve split the Avengers into two main groups for missions so you and he wouldn't be out with Parker. Tony always lead that team and would talk to Peter before and after each mission about everything and anything except the reason why the Avengers had to work apart. Parker was still sullen about being kicked from the compound but was no longer yelling at Tony about it. Instead, he sat in silence while Tony went on about what he needed to do for his classes and what new tech he was adding to Peter's suit. 

You and Steve kept dating in between missions and meetings with SHIELD, growing closer with each date. Nights out dancing, dinner at the compound, movie nights in each other's rooms. Every time seemed better than the last and you slowly forgot about how awkwardly your relationship had started out.

Months passed and soon you and Steve had a nice rhythm. If someone needed to find one of you, they just went to the other person. Plans were made together - both on and off the battlefield - and you always consulted each other with major decisions. 

Bucky and Sam were beginning to miss their friend and took every opportunity to tease you.

"Hey Sonic," Sam came strolling into the common living room. "Can Steve come out to play tonight or do you plan to hold him hostage, again?"

"Man, it's like Peggy all over," Bucky playfully gripped. "I've become invisible."

You couldn't help but laugh and toss a pillow at Sam's head. "Yes, you boys can have Steve tonight. Wanda and Nat want a girls' night anyway. Just go easy on the old man."

"I'm sorry, did you just say go easy on him? You, who has practically moved into Steve's room? If he doesn't have any energy, you can't blame us." Bucky laughed from the couch.

"Ok, you know what?" But before you could continue, you heard someone quietly clear their throat.

Looking over, the three of you saw Peter standing in the hallway that lead from the front entrance. "Uh, hey guys."

"Hey Parker," Sam greeted. "Long time no see, kid. How you doing?"

"Not- not bad. Um, I was wondering if I could speak to Sonic alone?"

You could feel both sets of eyes on you, but you ignored them. "Yeah, Peter. Let's head up to the roof to speak privately. I have some time before I need to meet up with Nat and Wanda."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, great."

You lead the way out the room, down the hall, and up several flights of stairs until you reach the rooftop patio. Peter took a seat on a lounger while you leaned up against the bar.

"Alright, Parker. Let's have it."


	6. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sonic talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this final chapter is going to be hella short. Off to write chapter two of Broken Glass.

You waited quietly while Parker fidgetted in his seat. He was clearly struggling with whatever he wanted to tell you, but you weren't about to prompt him as you had in the past. Peter made his bed now he could lie in it.

Finally, after five minutes of anxious movement, Peter jumped to his feet and began to ramble. "Ok, so I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I was really lousy to you and Cap and that was no way for me to behave and Aunt May said-"

"Ok, ok, ok!" You held up your hand to stop him. "Let's try this again. Only this time, think before you speak, breath, and put spaces between your words. Now, what the hell were you saying?"

He nodded his head and tried again. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm- I'm here to apologize to you and Cap. I was really horrible in how I behaved to you guys and I have no excuse."

You didn't respond, just watched as the words came pouring out - although this time at a slower speed.

Parker sighed. "I was hurt by MJ rejecting me and stressed about trying to be an Avenger and still go to college. I wanted to prove to Mr. Stark that I could do it. And then you came to the compound and I just thought you were someone that understood me. Someone that knew what it was like to have powers you didn't ask for. I mean, yeah. Dr. Banner kinda has that problem. But he seems more at ease with it."

"It also happened to him later in life, not in his teen years like for us." You pushed yourself away from the bar you had been leaning on and walked over to sit on one of the loungers. 

He nodded his head as he sat back down. "Yeah, that too."

“Listen, Parker, I don’t have any words that won’t sound cliche and hallow. I mean, this is one of those love triangles you see in a rom-com.”

“Except the person who had the main person’s heart gets to keep it.”

You sighed, “yeah. Which is why I always hated those types of movies. They are so unrealistic. You are the hero of your story, but that doesn’t mean everything will go your way. Getting the girl, saving the day, having the good life. None of it’s guaranteed.”

Peter grimaced. “You’re right: all your words are cliche and hallow.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I told you. Pop culture is not always your friend.”

He blushed and nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah. So are, uh, like are we cool?”

Sighing again, you stood up and looked out over the compound. “It’s not that simple, Parker. You said some really hurtful things to myself and to Steve. And in return, I lashed out as well. I forgive you, but it’s going to be a while before we are like we were. And as for Cap, you’ll have to find that out yourself.”

“Yeah, uh that- that makes sense.” The sadness was unmistakable in his voice, but you had to stand strong. This wasn’t the first time you’ve had to teach someone Parker’s age that their words will have consequences. 

“If you want to talk to Cap, you better hurry. Sam and Bucky have plans to steal him away tonight.”

“Ok, ok. Thanks, Sonic.”

“Of course. Take care, Peter.” You watched as the kid left for the stairwell. 

Wanda and Nat would be wondering where you were, but you wanted to avoid any conflict that may be going on inside. To let the boys settle this issue between themselves. So you made yourself a drink from the rooftop bar, walked over to the edge of the compound, and threw your legs over so you could look out over the nearby lake.

“You know, anyone else would think it’s crazy to sit on the edge of a five-story building.” 

“I guess they would. But we’re not exactly normal, are we?”

Steve settled on the ledge next to you. “No, I guess we’re not. But I sometimes imagine what it would be like.”

“I’m assuming boring and predictable.” You rested your head on his shoulder. “Which wouldn’t be a bad thing, but what would we do with all our free time?”

He sighed, “I don’t know.”

You lifted your head to look Steve in the eye. “How did it go?”

“It was rough at first. I almost didn’t want to talk to him.”

“Rogers!”

“Can you blame me? He really hurt you and I would do anything to keep you from crying.” He reached over to cup your face.

"No, I guess not. But he's just a kid. Heartaches are a big part of that time in his life."

"Don't I know it," Steve mumbled.

You leaned in to kiss him. "Parker will have his time just like you did. And I'm glad he's at least realizing he overstepped in his reactions."

He put his arm around you. "Do you have to go out tonight? Can't I just steal you instead?"

"Changing the subject already? Listen, Rogers, if we keep running off together Nat's going to just flat our kidnap me. And Sam and Bucky aren't exactly thrilled with you either. So we'll split up, head out, fill in everyone on the Parker situation, and then we'll reconvene at the end of the night."

Steve raised an eyebrow at you, "oh?"

You gave him a wicked smile. "Oh, indeed. Now get going, Cap. Before those boys come up here to drag you away."

He chuckled and pulled you towards the doorway. Downstairs, Bucky and Sam immediately rushed Steve while Wanda and Nat strolled over to you.

"Don't tell me you're ditching us again?"

"No, Nat. Steve and I just had to finish business with Parker."

"How did it go?"

"It went really well, actually. I think Parker should be able to rejoin us in the compound really soon."

The three of you looked over at Parker heading for the exit. He turned to look at the room briefly and raised his hand. You returned the gestured.

"I better hear that you're acing all your classes when you return, Peter."

He blushed. "Always, Sonic."

After he left, you turned towards the girls. "We fight aliens, arms dealers, psychotic robots, and mutants, but it's always the personal struggles that nearly tear this group apart."

"But that's how you know we're family. Only family could drive each other nuts that way."

"Oh my god, Wanda. Talk about cheesy. C'mon, let's get out of here. I need copious amounts of alcohol to wash off that Brady Bunch level of cheese." Wanda smacked your arm as you headed for the garage. 

"It may have been cheesy, but you know I'm right."

"Yeah, you are right. And I wouldn't change this for anything. Drama and all."


End file.
